


丘比特不会总打十环

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Summary: 中式校园傻瓜情侣，双向明恋。





	丘比特不会总打十环

金珉奎趴在桌子上叹气，无形的狗狗耳朵耷拉下来。他闷闷不乐的抬起胳膊，有一下没一下的把手里的飞镖往墙上的靶纸上丢。李硕珉立马蹲下去挨个捡起被弹到地上的飞镖，一边捡一边抬头安慰他：“至少你已经下定决心表白了。”

金珉奎用了些力气，把手里最后一只飞镖钉在墙上：“但还没想好要怎么表白啊！”李硕珉站起身把手里的飞镖堆回桌子上，接着拔掉墙上的那只塞进口袋里。转过头真诚的看着可怜的朋友：“这么麻烦的吗？“我喜欢你”把这句话说出来不就行了。”

金珉奎低低的哀嚎一声，头埋下去：“哪有那么容易啊！”

第一次见面把下一刻钟就会喜欢上的人砸进医务室或者对着被自己砸进医务室的同学一见钟情。无论如何，就算切换一百个说法也是一次丢脸指数无穷大的暗恋。

因此拯救这段暗恋的唯一方式，就是要有足够浪漫的告白方法，然后把暗恋合理转化成甜蜜恋情。

金珉奎回忆往事，总觉得都是李硕珉的错。

怎么会有人在学校创建什么射箭俱乐部啊？甚至说是射箭俱乐部，其实只是李硕珉可怜的单人社团。叫俱乐部也是为了好听，因为射箭社听上去更像一个曲艺社团，还是以练习绕口令为主的那种。

李硕珉的社团里目前只有他一个人，活动室就不太好安排。社团主席把责任推给他，叫他自己找人协商。

足球社是学校里最大的社团，有多余活动室的只有这一家。新生李硕珉去商谈的结果是，得到回复：赢了球就分给你一间。

于是，足球游戏满级玩家李硕珉联合上运动天才金珉奎和班级里几个爱踢球的同学，临时组建了一个足球队。必须上报的队名也是因为羞耻绝不会出现第二次的“丘比特百发百中”。

大概是宇宙眷顾活泼灵魂和健康小孩。

金珉奎最后决胜局一脚下去给李硕珉赢回了一个活动室。故事到这里本来应该是happy ending。问题就出在有人非起哄让金珉奎来一个决胜球安可。金珉奎一副推脱不过的样子，最后还是骄傲的摆好姿势。

百发百中黄金脚抬腿一个大力抽射，结果球斜打在门柱上，反弹出去，冲着操场边一位低着头安静坐着的同学直直的飞奔而去。

金珉奎赶紧飞快的跟着足球一起平行跑起来，试图救球。

救人。

球和人逐渐接近的最后一瞬间，时间好像突然停下来，万物自动变成慢镜头。

金珉奎眼睁睁的看见球打在对方的背上，他慢了一步，只来得及把被球撞的一个踉跄差点脸着地的人扶正坐好。

这个被球砸中，结果意外撞进他心里的人他后来知道了名字叫做徐明浩。

此刻，徐明浩眼镜掉在鼻尖上，有些歪斜的勉强挂在脸上。他推了推眼镜，有点茫然的看着他。金珉奎赶紧道歉：“对不起，真的对不起，同学你没事吧？”徐明浩摇了摇头，试图站起来，结果撑了两下没起来，眉头就皱在一起。

金珉奎一下子慌了神，快速矮下身子，一手扶住徐明浩的背，一手从徐明浩的腿弯抄过去，把人抱了起来。徐明浩被吓了一跳，下意识的抓住他校服的下摆。金珉奎对李硕珉抬了抬下巴：“我送他去医务室，你帮我请个假。”说着，抱着人往医务室的方向走去。

抱在他怀里的人不是寻常的男孩子该有的重量，掂起来像没有几斤肉的样子。

平常金珉奎和朋友们一起打闹的时候也会往彼此的背上跳。而徐明浩比他所有的朋友都要轻，轻很多，细瘦的胳膊紧挨着他，支出来的肘关节抵在他胃上，硌的他有点疼。

他闻起来也比其他人更香一点，不像寻常的洗衣粉味。是温柔的橘子香气裹挟着淡淡的茉莉香，闻上去像一颗刚破开皮的橙子，汁水溅在茉莉花上。金珉奎突然意识到自己刚打完球，一身的汗。他犹犹豫豫的向后弓腰拉开了一点距离。 

徐明浩也看上去像意识刚刚回笼，在他怀里挣了挣：“你放我下来，我没事。”金珉奎一脸严肃：“还是要去看看，你刚站都站不起来了。”

徐明浩闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸。不知道为什么，总感觉他忍回去的是一个白眼。

接着徐明浩拿胳膊肘不轻不重的向后撞了他一下，他兜住对方腿弯的手下意识的就松开了。怀里的人没有直直的掉下去，而是迅速向上挺起腰，轻巧的落在地上。

他的另一只手还放在徐明浩的背上。

徐明浩淡淡的看了他一眼：“我真没事，刚才只是坐久了，腿麻站不起来。你以后踢球小心一点。”说完他就转身走了，只留给他一个背影。

金珉奎看见风从他校服的下摆吹进去，衣服的后襟鼓了起来，细瘦的胳膊荡在袖筒里，发尾有点长，落在脖子上。

空气里的香味随着他走远也一起消失了。

再次见面是在学校西南角的一个小花园里。

金珉奎抱了一袋低盐牛肉条，弯着腰四处张望，小声的喊：“球球，开饭了！”然后被爬山虎掩盖的墙角滚出来一团毛球。小东西跌跌撞撞的跑到他脚边，来回的用头蹭他的裤腿。他就也蹲下身，抽出来一根牛肉条，递到它嘴边。

几周前，他偶然发现了这只小狗。当时球球还很怕人，后腿上缠着一圈绷带。金珉奎就远远的蹲下来，等球球自己靠近。小狗又瘦又小，接近他的时候一直在发抖。他从那时起，就回家仔细查了什么东西小狗能吃，然后买来喂他。慢慢地球球涨了点肉，开始真的像一个球了。

“我说它怎么能受了伤还长这么胖，原来每天都在吃双份。”金珉奎闻声转过身去，看见徐明浩手里拎着什么东西慢悠悠的向这里走来。他看到金珉奎也没有很惊讶，只是冲他点了点头。球球看见徐明浩，牛肉条也不吃了，倒腾着四条小短腿跑向他。徐明浩就放下手里的东西，蹲下来等着接住他。球球一下子撞进他怀里，摇着尾巴凑上去舔他。徐明浩一边笑着给它顺毛，一边左右躲闪着热情球球的亲亲攻击。

金珉奎一瞬间一种叫做嫉妒的微妙情绪涌上心头。对人还是对狗他也说不清。

傍晚的余晖落在徐明浩身上，他的发尾被染成金色。徐明浩轻轻地揪着球球的耳朵，说：“小坏蛋。”

金珉奎看着他脸上浅浅的笑，好像明白此刻该嫉妒的是谁了。

接下来成为朋友好像是再自然不过的事情。哪怕金珉奎自己知道，他还有别的想法。

他们约好每天去看小狗，然后再一起骑车回家。

第一天回家路上，金珉奎就惊奇的发现了原来十多年没有注意到的事情，徐明浩居然是好朋友全圆佑的邻居弟弟。

这样，关于徐明浩的信息获取简直变得易如反掌，从全圆佑口中金珉奎得知了徐明浩是街舞社的负责人。此后，只要徐明浩没有按时出现，金珉奎就会去街舞社的练习室找他。

练习室靠近走廊的墙面上安了一扇非常大的玻璃窗，金珉奎透过玻璃窗就能看到认真跳舞的徐明浩。但神奇的是就算徐明浩穿的再普通，就算再有再多人同时一起练习金珉奎也能一眼找到他。

大概是因为徐明浩跳舞的时候很亮眼，复杂的动作也能做的很轻松，起跳后落地的时候尤其轻盈，流畅又利落。他的练习服上衣有点宽松，随着动作可以看到锁骨甚至肩膀。金珉奎时常在红着脸躲避和“就再看一眼”之间反复横跳。

徐明浩没有安排的时候也会去操场上看金珉奎踢球。

金珉奎踢球的时候，准头非常好。他至今也不明白那个球为什么会砸在他身上。他也其实不太懂足球，但金珉奎认真起来的样子非常好看，被汗打湿的刘海贴在额头上，嫌烦了，就会一把捋在脑后。金珉奎身高腿长，跑起来步子很大。他很容易就能在满场奔跑的人里锁定金珉奎的身影。进了球以后，金珉奎还会跳起来向他这里挥手，骄傲的露出虎牙。

徐明浩总是抱着水杯坐在场边，里面装的是按照文俊辉那里搜罗出的配方自制的健康凉茶，用来代替运动饮料。擦汗毛巾他也常准备，盖在金珉奎脸上的总是熟悉的橘子香。

“这样的话，你们难道不是就算在一起了吗？”李硕珉把金珉奎从座位上拉起来，拽着他去上课。 

金珉奎靠在门口，等他锁门：“那怎么行。不说清楚怎么亲他，我很想亲他。”

温和善良李硕珉听完这话白眼翻得像乐透机，他堵住耳朵加快脚步往外走。

金珉奎依然愁眉苦脸，不远不近的跟在他身后，在脑海里把第99个告白计划画上大大的红叉。

不久后的一天早上，金珉奎早早的坐在教室里，平时和他关系好的几个同学包括全圆佑都围坐在他身边。大家面色凝重，表情严肃。

安静了片刻，最后金珉奎还是发话了：“李硕珉还没来，就先不等他了，要不然就来不及了。”然后他从书包里掏出来一堆五颜六色的东西拍在桌子上：“干活吧。”

几个人的头凑在一起围成一圈，认真的听他描述告白计划。“…最后，我再举起来这个写着我喜欢你的海报，我测试过，这个字体大小，对面刚好能看清楚。”等金珉奎讲完最后一句话，所有人都无语的盯着桌上的彩色气球陷入沉默。

全圆佑无奈的看向他：“你认真的？半个月过去了就想出用气球向对面楼里的人告白这种幼儿园计划吗？”金珉奎坚定点头，完全不受打击：“目标穿过走廊需要三分钟，大概两分钟半会走到这扇窗户对面的位置，刚好能看见。为了不被老师发现，至少早自习的时候气球要悄悄拿下来，完全不留痕迹。我们的时间不多了。”

然后他带头呼哧呼哧的吹起来一个红色的气球。气球不大，是夜市玩具摊位常见的那种。他尽量吹的大一点，吹到气球壁薄了以后，金珉奎扎好口，放在头发上搓了几下，借着摩擦力把气球粘在窗户上。

接下来的场面就有点好笑了，准备上早自习的同学们陆续进入班级以后，一眼就看到他们一群人靠在窗边，吹好一个气球，在自己头上摩擦两下，贴在窗户上。只有全圆佑还在尽力维持体面，吹好的气球拿到金珉奎头上蹭两下，再一脸嫌弃的粘在窗户上。整个场面像什么滑稽工厂流水线，完全是让人看不懂的行为艺术。

金珉奎两边的头发因为静电都被蹭起来，像两只毛绒绒的耳朵。他整个人非常专注，还在调整气球群在窗户上的造型，尽量让它变成一个可以辨认出来的心形。全做好以后，他把中间的气球摘下来，用黑色的记号笔写上徐明浩名字的缩写又在头上认真的擦了擦，粘了回去。

然后他满意的抱起双臂，欣赏自己的告白作品。

时间马上就快到了，他紧张到开始咬嘴唇上的死皮。

全圆佑突然问他：“你怎么知道他一定会往这里看。”

全场温度一下子降到冰点。

金珉奎反应过来以后开始手忙脚乱的在身上摸手机。他飞快打字给徐明浩发信息，同时向万能的宇宙祈祷徐明浩能看到。

后来回忆起这惊心动魄的时刻，金珉奎总觉得，都怪李硕珉。

事情是这样的，金珉奎低头发信息的时候，本来半小时前就该到了的李硕珉刚好走进来。他一下子被满窗户的气球震撼到了。高高兴兴的从兜里掏出来飞镖：“哟，这是庆祝我的射箭俱乐部成立满一个月吗？”和异口同声喊出来的“别”一同破开空气的是李硕珉丢出来的飞镖。

按理来说人间丘比特李硕珉应该是满分十环正中红心，只打破最中间的一只。但被大家一吓，他也失了准头。飞镖斜擦过去，一连擦破一排气球。连锁反应导致周围的气球跟着一起爆炸。一瞬间伴随巨响，教室里气球碎片崩的到处都是。

金珉奎整个人傻了。他呆呆的看向对面，总感觉有个人影就站在那里。他一咬牙，无论如何，干脆先转过身冲着对面教学楼举起来准备好的海报。因此也错过了后面半年都在被反复提起的经典场面：被爆炸声吸引来的班主任直接拎着灭火器慌乱的冲进了班级。

最后，站在走廊里头顶着英语书的金珉奎依然在怒瞪身边的李硕珉。李硕珉自知理亏，左瞥右瞥就是不敢和他对视。金珉奎瞪到眼酸以后，胯下肩膀，低下头：“告白海报也被没收了。”李硕珉没忍住：“这是重点吗？”金珉奎又转过来继续怒瞪他。李硕珉立马缩缩脖子，在嘴边做了一个拉上拉链的动作。

金珉奎绝望仰头，英语书啪嗒一声落在地上：“也不知道他看见没有啊！算了，这么丢人，还是不要看见了吧。”

晚上放学，两个人闯祸精被带进办公室教育了半小时。

临走前，金珉奎还留恋的看向角落里的海报，结果被班主任捕捉到，举起三角板教具威胁的瞪了他一眼。

垂头丧气离开办公室的金珉奎深呼吸五分钟以后打开了手机，早上发出的信息当时就得到了回复。但他没有来得及看到。

是一个简单的“？”。

这样看来是没看到吧！金珉奎松了一口气。他一下子振奋起来，飞快往舞蹈社的练习室跑。

到了以后发现，徐明浩确实还在练习室。他坐在地板上，听见金珉奎跑来的声音，抬起头看向他。隔着玻璃窗，金珉奎看到他脸红红的。看上去像练习了很久。

徐明浩走过去，拉开练习室的门：“进来吧！”金珉奎有点疑惑，他问：“练习室不是不给外人进的吗？”徐明浩转过身，小声说：“家属可以。”一瞬间金珉奎好像被什么击中，但一时间又摸不到头绪。只是下意识的觉得不能错过这个机会，他赶紧走了进去。

徐明浩低着头，两个人面对面站着不讲话。

金珉奎能看到他通红的耳朵和脖子。他不知道时间在练习室里还有没有流动。空气里又是徐明浩的橘子香，一圈一圈的裹过来。他感觉心脏在咚咚的狂跳，他开始怀疑声音这么大徐明浩一定听见了。但他又不确定这声音只是自己的，因为对面的人也刚好抬起手按在心脏的位置。

他口干舌燥的不知道该说什么。直到徐明浩故作镇定的抬手摸了摸他的脸，然后踮起脚，亲在他耳边：“气球烟花很浪漫，我很喜欢。”

这瞬间，真正盛大又美丽的烟花彻底在他脑海里炸开。他按住徐明浩的肩膀，郑重又温柔的开始了他们的第一次接吻。

END


End file.
